


Only One

by Higgystar



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Incest, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the kink meme: Merle is the only one Daryl ever allows to touch him. So when they're sharing a bunk at the prison after being reunited and Daryl gets a little excited in his sleep, Merle lets him enjoy the moment whilst he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One

There is no one in this world that knows Daryl better than Merle does. He knows it, it’s just a fact. Having practically raised his younger brother means he knows everything about him, more than anyone else ever could. He’d been there through Daryl’s first words, his first steps, his first hunt, his first fight, his first everything. Sure there were moments that he wasn’t there, but that didn’t stop him from finding out about everything Daryl had done since he’d been gone. Of everyone in the world, Merle knew Daryl the best, it was just a fact.

He knew how his baby brother dealt with stress, he knew that Daryl could climb a tree as good as any squirrel and he knew that when Daryl ends up joining him in his bunk at the prison it’s Daryl way of saying he missed him without saying a word. Merle isn’t much into hugging but he could allow his brother his moment of comfort, especially when he knows he’s the only person in the world that Daryl trusts enough to do this.

His baby brother had always been shy, quiet and unassuming since the day he was born and though Merle knew he could scrap with the best of them, he also knew about his aversion to touch. It didn’t take a genius to work out that Daryl wasn’t keen on human contact, and some part of Merle was honoured that he was the only one allowed to ruffle Daryl’s hair, or get him in a playful headlock, or let him cuddle up and share a bed.

Looking up at the bottom of the bunk above them, Merle can hear the sound of everyone else sleeping, including Daryl. His baby brother was curled into his side beneath the sheets, pressed against him closely and breathing easily in his sleep. Merle’s willing to bet that this is the first time in a long time that his brother’s actually been able to fully relax in his sleep and not let the worries of the new world keep him from actual rest. Just like when they were younger Daryl slept better in Merle’s bed, with the feel of his brother against him and all the worries of the world forgotten for a while.

Letting out a small sigh, Merle can hardly believe he and Daryl had been reunited. There was always hope within him, but every day brought more death and more chance of Daryl being lost forever. Now here he was, with Daryl curled up warm and safe beneath the sheets and nuzzling closer to him. Dealing with being back in prison again is a small price to pay in the long run. He’s grateful that they’re together again and he knows Daryl is the same, even if they can’t say it, they show it enough.

Daryl gives a small sigh into his chest, and when he squirms closer, Merle can feel the reason why. He knows Daryl doesn’t like to be touched and he knows what affect that had on his brother’s sex life; meaning there had never been one in the first place. So it’s no surprise that at the first bit of contact he’s had in a long while, Daryl is hard and pressing against his leg for more in his sleep. Merle knows he should be pushing Daryl away, easing his brother off and letting his dreams take care of it, but he knows he’s the only one Daryl trusts and though it’s a fucked up situation to be in, he instead lets Daryl remain against him.

It wasn’t like the world could judge, not when they had to kill everyday and the pair of them had been apart for so long it was overwhelming to be back together. So what if he wanted his baby brother to feel good anyway possible whilst he could, before the world came down on them all. It was only natural anyway, and besides Daryl was asleep, he never had to know. Merle loved his little brother and if he couldn’t fucking say it when they were awake, he could at least show it when no one would know.

When Daryl gives a feeble thrust against his thigh, Merle hushes him from waking, pressing his legs further between his brother’s, letting him get the friction he needed against himself. It was nothing he’d ever considered doing before, but when Daryl sighs happily in his sleep and continues making small twitches with his hips, Merle figures at least he can make Daryl feel good in someway no one else could. Each movement of Daryl’s is endearing in a way, in his unconscious state he’s simply doing what feels natural and his fingers latch into Merle’s shirt beneath the sheets.

Merle hushes him, moving his injured arm from where it was wrapped about Daryl’s shoulders and letting it run down his brother’s back. Daryl shivers at the touch but gives a small moan when Merle brings him closer, pressing his stump against Daryl’s rear to let him rub himself even closer against his thigh. Pressing his nose to Daryl’s hair, he can feel the warmth of his brother’s body beneath the sheets, close and real, so alive and whole. It’s fucked up, but he can feel his own body responding to the feel and noise of Daryl right now, mind latching on to the idea of closeness and pleasure and not letting go.

Daryl bucks again, his hips shifting lightly but with a definite purpose now he’d gotten into a rhythm, Merle’s arm giving him something to press back against every time for more leverage. He’s flushed, cheeks red and warm in the dark, pressed to Merle’s chest with his fingers clenching spasmodically in his shirt with each wave of pleasure. Slipping his hand lower, Merle presses against his own crotch, hissing at the feeling of pressure after so long. It’s pathetic really, but he’s enjoying this far more than he should.

“You like that huh?” He mutters into Daryl’s hair, burying his nose closer to take in his brother’s scent, something he’d missed after so long. Closing his eyes he rubs himself, feeling Daryl buck a little harder against him before moving to grind instead. It’s been so long since he’s felt so alive and he’s going to savour every second he can. Daryl is panting, tiny puffs out from his nose against Merle’s chest and even through all the layers of their clothing, Merle can feel the dampness at his crotch at the excitement.

Groaning to himself he holds Daryl a little tighter when his baby brother shifts a little, hips working frantically to get more friction on his cock and managing to inch up Merle’s thigh until he’s grinding into his hip instead. He can tell Daryl is close, his body feeling tighter and tighter against him, like a wound spring ready to snap at any second. “Come on then.” He urges, letting Daryl mewl and groan against his chest, crotch pressed hard into his hip until in one loud intake of air, Daryl shudders and stills.

They’re so close Merle can feel the pulse in his brother’s cock as he comes, and the wetness against his side increases as Daryl unconsciously coats his underwear with his orgasm. The air is so stale around them that Merle can already smell the scent of sex from them both, Daryl panting against his side with tiny mewls, hips occasionally giving tiny thrusts in the aftershocks. He rubs himself a little firmer, letting his own hips buck up just enough to get his own release and not dislodge Daryl.

His own orgasm isn’t phenomenal pleasure, but more a sense of bliss surging over him as he lays back against the thin mattress. All the tension leaves his body and he lets himself sag there for a moment, Daryl still curled into his chest and cock leaking against his hip. Merle’s not proud of himself by any means, but he can tell from the look of peace on Daryl’s face that they’d both enjoyed themselves for the first time in a long time. His own crotch is uncomfortably damp but he dare not move or disturb Daryl in case he awakes.

When Daryl gives a final sigh and slumps fully against him, head butting at Merle’s chin and giving a noise of contentment, Merle lets himself close his eyes. His baby brother was happy and safe in his arms, and that was all that mattered for now. When the morning came they would deal with the outside world and everything in it, for now this was enough, this was perfect and he wouldn’t be anywhere else in the world.


End file.
